


dear friend, whoever you are, take this kiss (i give it especially to you, do not forget me)

by preludes



Category: The Amelia Project (Podcast)
Genre: ....lot less horror, Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Immortality, Pining, Secret Admirer, Vampires, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes
Summary: He is staring down his third cup of cocoa before he understands that he is simply not accustomed to jealousy.In which the Interviewer is a vampire, someone who isn’t him is giving Alvina love notes, and he drinks an abundant amount of cocoa only now featuring the occasional shot of vodka (blame Salvatore.)
Relationships: Alvina/The Interviewer (The Amelia Project)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	dear friend, whoever you are, take this kiss (i give it especially to you, do not forget me)

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween, just finished a 14 hour shift and decided to write this so...hope you enjoy!! i used a [this random prompt generator](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts), prompts are in the end notes
> 
> title from [this post](https://soracities.tumblr.com/post/633407306571317248/walt-whitman-so-long-leaves-of-grass-text-id)

He is staring down his third cup of cocoa before he understands that he is simply not accustomed to jealousy. 

He doesn’t remember the name or life he had before he became the Interviewer, before joining Amelia, before making the first person vanish. The first person he helped was his mother, but he does not remember the sound of her voice. He cannot remember his father. He knows he has had friends, at various points throughout his varied history and hotels and hostels, but he has never had friends who stuck around for so long. 

The Interviewer knows he will outlive them no matter how much he has grown to care for them, but he tries not to dwell on it.

Jealousy is a strange emotion to him. He was human once, and Alvina still is although she has a ruthless determination within her that his kind loves. If she were a vampire, he cannot foresee a world in which she would subsist on only the blood Salvatore finds as he does. The Interviewer has done a great many terrible things over his terrifically long life, and at some point he stopped counting. It cannot be a coincidence that the day Alvina began working at Amelia was also the last day the Interviewer ripped someone’s throat out. 

Regardless, the Interviewer knows that this barista does not stand a chance in Duat nor in the Field of Reeds with Alvina. He pities the man, truly, all red faced and stupid when he hands Alvina his phone number on a napkin. Alvina smiles politely, or at least he knows that is what she believes to be polite, and the man has the audacity to wink at her. The Interviewer makes sure to lock eyes with the man as Alvina sits in front of him and tosses the napkin in the bin. 

“Ridiculous,” Alvina mutters. “I’m practically in my pyjamas for god’s sake, why can’t men take a hint!”

The Interviewer shrugs. He has not known the insight into the minds of mortal men for quite some time and does not intend to seek them out nowadays. Alvina takes a loud sip of her latte. 

“I’ve missed this,” She says. “Missed you. Missed not being on the run for a bit. I’ve missed London. Even missed the idiots on the tube.”

“I suppose being in a luggage carrier on a bomber plane from the 1920s can change your view on our fair city,” He replies. “I, on the other hand, was in prison.”

“Please!” Alvina scoffs. “I had a smaller room when I went to uni for three years.” 

“They had no cocoa, Alvina—“

“You’re ridiculous, I thought you were dead, I could have killed you myself—“

“Yes, I am! And you’re lovely and I am not dead! And I don’t know what to do about it. Especially since that barista over there has made his intentions clear, and he is a lot of things that I am not.” 

It seems as though the entire universe has fallen as silent as a tomb before Alvina stands. 

For a horrifying second he wonders if she will walk out right now, but Alvina hardly blinks; she plants a firm hand on his wrist and pulls him out of his chair. The Interviewer makes sure he takes his cup of cocoa with him; he’ll pay them back later. 

Alvina pulls him behind her parked car and kisses him. He suddenly feels as though Russian prison may have all been worth it since it led up to this moment. 

“KitKats are my favourite chocolates,” She says. “You knew that, didn’t you? When you left your message. It’s how you knew you’d reach me.” 

He sighs, but not wearily. “You’ve got me there. Speaking of KitKats, I do believe I have the ones saved from my recent capture back at the office, if you’d care to join me for a break?” 

This time, it is he who offers her his hand. She knots her fingers through his, and he leaves his cup of cocoa to cool on the roof of her car as they walk back to the offices.

**Author's Note:**

> Setting:  
> Coffeeshop or cafe
> 
> Genre:  
> Pining 
> 
> Trope:  
> Vampires 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Secret admirers
> 
> i’m @ 616barbie on twitter & @ monsterhiigh on tumblr....let’s be friends <33333


End file.
